Challenges: Role Play
by Clarobell
Summary: Ace is used to waking up with things changed, being narcoleptic. He's not used to THIS though. LuffyxAce


**Challenges**

**

* * *

**

Another challenge for Seme Luffy Uke Ace. She wanted something different, something with a twist. Hope I didn't disappoint! Thank you to all who've reviewed these challenges so far! I do appreciate it.

**

* * *

**

Pairing:

** LuffyxAce**

**Words:**** 959**

**Warnings:**** Disturbing thoughts!**

**Rating:**** T**

**Summary:**** Ace is used to waking up with things changed, being narcoleptic. He's not used to THIS though.**

**Challenged by:**** Veronica The Mischievous**

**

* * *

**

Role Play

The last thing Ace remembered, he was about to take a mouth full of cereal, and the next thing he new, he was staring at his and Luffy's shared bedroom ceiling. It had taken a few long seconds for his mind to register his body's restrictions, but the metal clank against the bars of the headboard really should have been a giveaway. Ace liked to consider himself a sensible person; Calm and collected. When one wakes up chained to their bed with heavy steel cuffs in his own home though, he had to wonder just what this hell his crazy grandpa had in mind this time.

A quick glance around the room confirmed that Luffy was nowhere in sight, but Ace didn't know if the silence in the house was a good or a bad sign. If that old fart had hurt his little brother again, there was going to be hell to pay. Heaving a sigh, he tested the cuffs, and winced as they clanked loudly against the headboard bars. He was pretty sure he could break them. At seventeen, he was already stronger than anybody on this island, but he figured it would probably be easier to take whatever that old shit had planned. The last time he snuck out of 'marine training', Luffy had ended up with double the work load. He would wait for Garp to show up, and judge the situation from there. From the light outside the window, it must have been late afternoon. Maybe he'd got lucky and slept through the most of it.

The sound of soft footsteps sounded at the end of the hallway and Ace tensed, before he frowned curiously. Garp's footfalls were loud and heavy, even and strict, like a military march. These footfalls were light and quick, though a little awkward, which meant it could only be Luffy. Hope fluttered in Ace's chest. If Luffy had wriggled his way out of Garp's training, then maybe his little brother could get him out of it too with minimal damage to their bedroom furniture. A smirk spread across the teens face at the prospect of annoying his crazy grandpa, and he opened his mouth to call out quietly. Who knew if the old man was still somewhere in the house?

"Oi…! Lu-"

Ace's call cut short as his little brother rounded the door, and if he hadn't been laid flat on the bed, he was pretty sure he would have fallen over from shock. There before him stood Luffy, fully garbed in the marine uniform Garp had brought them both on his last visit, complete with shined shoes and crisp white shirt and pants, pressed to perfection. The only fault with the uniform was the tattered old straw hat, sitting proudly on Luffy's head as always. Neither fo the two had touched the uniforms and after several failed attempts to get rid of them (landing them with more than just bruises), they'd just stuffed them in their closets, way to the back where they wouldn't have to look at them. Ace blinked as his jaw hit his chest and had to wonder if he was still dreaming. His eyes bulged a little more as Luffy smirked at him, showing no sigh of discomfort or unhappiness.

"L-Luffy?" he finally managed to sputter out, mouth working as he tried to form words through the shock of the sigh before him. Was Luffy's hair _tidy?? _"What…? Why are you – what the hell is – you can't be serious!"

Luffy said nothing, eyes glinting under the shadow of his straw hat as he reached for his belt, and pulled out a small dagger. Ace swallowed nervously and clenched his fists. Just what the hell had the old man done to Luffy?

"Stop kidding around, Luffy! This isn't funny! Get out of that damn monkey suit and help me out of these cuffs."

Luffy chuckled then, smirk widening into a cheeky grin. "Can't do that." He stated, stepping around to the side of the bed. "You're my prisoner."

Once again, Ace felt his jaw drop. This had to be some kind of joke. His eyes focused on Luffy's, wondering if maybe he really _was _dreaming and this was a nightmare. The sound of tearing brought him from his thoughts and his eyes widened as he saw Luffy ripping his shirt away with the dagger.

"What are you-"

"Gramps couldn't make it." Luffy said suddenly, not halting until the torn fabric freed his older brother. He then tossed the dagger to the floor and crawled onto the bed. "He got called away for 'important-marine-business-that-rapscalians-like-you-couldn't-possibly-understand-so-don't-ask!'."

"He's… not here?" Ace asked uncertainly, "But then why-"

"He said he wont be back for another few weeks." Luffy continued. "So I thought we could play 'Marines'."

Ace had thought by this point there was nothing Luffy could do to shock him, but really, he should have known better. Now relaxed in the knowledge that their grandfather was not there, Ace allowed a relieved smirk to slip onto his face.

"That so?"

This might actually turn out to be fun. Normally he was the lead in these kinds of things, but if Luffy wanted to try, Ace could let him get away with it just this once. He was actually pretty turned on by the idea, and Luffy had to find out things for himself some day.

"Mm." Luffy replied, crawling on top of Ace and straddling his hips, sporting the wide grin Ace knew him for. "You can be the Pirate King this time."

Ace laughed loudly at that statement. "Who does that make you?"

"I'll be Gramps."

Ace's smirk dropped into a horrified expression. "That's sick, Luffy!"

"Don't you sass me, boy!"

"Luffy! This isn't funny! OW!"

"Justice!"

"_**LUFFY!!!**_"

**

* * *

**

AHAHA! I enjoyed that. As always, if anybody else wants to challenge me, please visit my profile and read the instructions on doing so! Hope you enjoy this one, VTM!


End file.
